Trust Me
by DelusionaLiar
Summary: For all her life, Rin has been told "Trust me" a lot. Now, she's starting to doubt if that phrase has any meaning at all. Rated T just to be safe. SUSPENDED, MAY BE DISCONTINUED
1. Sometimes,

**A/N:** This is all in Rin's point of view. Edit: Augh, I for got to fix this, so I had to delete and retry. Sorry to those who it messed up for!

I don't own the characters, but the plot belongs to me.

* * *

I looked doubtfully at the waterfall. "Are you sure it's safe?"

Len smiled. "I'm absolutely positive. Come on, it'll be fun. **Trust me**."

I remember  
Sitting in the boat  
The rocking of the boat  
The splash of cold as I fell in  
The rushing waterfall  
Sharp pain  
The siren of an ambulance  
And through the black haze  
I wondered

_If I should have trusted him._

* * *

"Let's party!" Miku shouted.

I looked at the cooler full of alcohol she was carrying. "What if we get caught by the police? Only Haku and Meiko are above the legal age limit."

Miku winked. "We won't get caught. **Trust me**."

I watched  
As they guzzled  
Bottle after bottle  
Of the liquor  
Beer  
Wine  
Sake  
Getting drunker  
And drunker

Red and blue  
Flashing lights  
The police were here  
Every single one of us  
Were put in jail  
For 4 weeks

Twenty-eight days  
I sat there and wondered

_If I should have trusted her._

* * *

"Okay, go on the count of three!" Len called. Mikuo, Kaito and Teto nodded.

"Isn't this jaywalking? What if one of us gets run over by a car?" I asked.

Mikuo smirked. "You're always worried about stuff. We'll all survive. Plus, this way it's faster. **Trust me**."

Len counted down  
And everyone ran  
I hesitated  
For one second  
And then I followed.  
They all made it across safely  
I thought I would too.  
Flying dust  
Loud honking  
A wide-eyed driver.

Impact.

Again, I lay in the hospital  
Wondering

_If I should have trusted him._

* * *

**A/N:** So, yeah. That's not all it is, the actual story begins next chapter. This is sort of like a prologue. So review (or not if you don't want to) and tell me if there is anything wrong with the story, any ideas, anything. But if it's an idea, I'd like you to PM, just so people don't know what's going to happen.

Thanks for reading!


	2. I wish

On my thirteenth birthday,  
Daddy offered me a ride  
To a restaurant  
For an extra special birthday dinner.

Just me and Daddy.  
I said, "Okay."  
The waitress handed us a menu.  
Another menu filled with  
An assortment of alcohol  
Was handed to Daddy.  
He ordered one drink.  
And kept ordering more.

Time to go home.  
Daddy was pretty drunk,  
But he said it would be fine.

"**Trust me**," he said.

A red light.  
Daddy didn't see.  
Forged right through  
And ran into another car.  
Police lights  
Blue and red.  
Daddy was fine,  
But I was only thirteen,  
Sitting in the passenger seat

_Why must I always get hurt?_

In the hospital  
For the millionth time  
I wondered

_If I could still trust Daddy_

* * *

Mother  
Wanted me to get to know  
Love  
Face-to-face.  
She found a boy  
And was all excited that day.

"He's great! You'll love him, **trust me**!"

Turns out  
It was my childhood friend  
Kaito Shion

Tall,  
Dark, blue hair  
Ice cream-loving  
Kai-kun

Poor  
Innocent  
Clueless  
Kai-kun

I wish  
I could have warned him  
But I was just as clueless

Love  
Was not my forte  
I broke his heart  
Or maybe  
He broke mine  
I don't know  
I only know that  
We are no longer friends

Strangers  
Who don't acknowledge  
Each other

People  
Who are completely  
Indifferent to  
Each other

The night we broke up  
I sat in bed  
And cried.  
I wondered

_If I could still trust Mother._

* * *

Accidents  
Like these  
Did not just disappear  
As soon as they happened

They left scars  
Physical scars  
Mental scars

Physical scars  
Included the long one  
that ran down my right side.  
The thick red line  
that cut across my forehead.  
A missing pinky  
on my left hand.

Mental scars  
Included  
Depression  
Antisocial  
Nightmares  
And hatred  
Towards all those  
Who laughed at  
My pain.

And,  
Most important,  
My faith  
In anyone.

My family;  
Mother, Daddy, Len

My friends;  
Miku, Kaito, Meiko, Haku

All of them.

It's sad,  
I guess.  
But I don't care.  
I don't care anymore.  
My life has no meaning.  
I've already given up.  
I would do suicide,  
But there's one small,  
tiny part  
Of me

That still believes

_One day, I might be healed._

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I lied. The actual story (which means minus the line breaks) starts next chapter.

Also, by the way, I am not depressed, nor emo, nor going through something hard in life. Yes, I know it sounds like that but:

**I. AM. A. HAPPY. SEVENTH. GRADER.**

Just clarifying. Thanks for reading!


End file.
